


Sweater Paws

by holyjeno



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, just very soft, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyjeno/pseuds/holyjeno
Summary: His whole fit screamed ‘baby boy’ - light blue hoodie and grey sweatpants, it was nothing special but Renjun managed to make it look like the softest outfit Yukhei had ever seen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short and soft drabble because I miss Luren a whole lot!

Yukhei tried to keep calm, he really did. But seeing Renjun basically drown in his oversized hoodie did things to his poor heart. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a sucker for sweater paws and Renjun, so the combination of both almost gave him a heart attack. 

The tall boy had a hard time concentrating on the dance lesson and constantly found himself looking at Renjun through the mirror in front of them. Even in a room full of people, the small boy stood out. Yukhei felt himself staring, but he couldn’t look away. Not when Renjun looked this adorable. 

His whole fit screamed ‘baby boy’ - light blue hoodie and grey sweatpants, it was nothing special but Renjun managed to make it look like the softest outfit Yukhei had ever seen. 

He didn’t even notice the other boys taking a break, too mesmerized by Renjun running a hand through his brown locks.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” 

That voice, gosh Yukhei was so whipped. 

He turned to the side to face Renjun, his lips automatically turning into a fond smile when his gaze wandered over his boyfriend’s appearance. 

He was sweaty and his hair a mess, but he still looked absolutely beautiful. Especially the way his eyes turned into almonds when he returned Yukhei’s smile. 

“I don’t need to take a picture of you, babe. I see you everyday.” 

“That’s true.” Renjun answered, before taking a step towards Yukhei and pulling him into a tight hug. His scent was a mixture of Lavender and sweat, and somehow Yukhei found himself intoxicated by it. He hugged the small boy back, placing his head on top of Renjun’s. 

Yukhei loved their height difference and although Renjun claimed to be annoyed by his tall boyfriend constantly placing stuff on the top shelf, he knew Renjun liked it as well. 

“You’re going to squeeze me to death.” Renjun chuckled, but did nothing to escape Yukhei’s embrace. 

“I can’t help it. You look so adorable today.” 

Renjun gasped, pulling away a little bit but still keeping Yukhei at arm length. 

“Are you trying to tell me I don’t usually look adorable?” 

Yukhei chuckled fondly, pulling Renjun closer once more. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Of course you always look cute, but you know I have a thing for sweater paws.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“So you wore this hoodie on purpose to distract me!” Yukhei faked an offended expression, but Renjun didn’t buy it. Of course he didn’t. Yukhei was so obviously shooting heart eyes at him earlier, it was quite obvious how much he loved the look on Renjun. 

“Did it work?” Renjun teased. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
